A Cool Guy with a Lame Geek?
by Glitter Cupcakes
Summary: Lucy is the 'Geek' of the school, while Natsu appears in the class, and imediately is her boyfriend at lunch! What will the other girls think of Natsu being with a loser like Lucy?
1. What idea are you gonna choose?

Lucy Heartfilia was the 'geek' of the school. There were a lot like her, but she was always teased, laughed at, even when she was doing something wrong, and even newcomers there would make fun of her, rumors about her were fresh out of the beat in the school newspaper. She was always weak, no one would help her, but one person, but it's rare for her to incounter with Lucy since she was cool, she wouldn't want her reputation to get ruined by people seeing her hanging out with the school geek. Erza Scarlet was the coolest school in school, along with Mirajane Strauss, and Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sitting by her desk with her head down, yet still listening to the math teacher she had in the morning, . She sat at the back right corner, since she was a loner. "Alright class, we have a new student, Natsu Dragneel. The girls and the guys whispered besides Lucy, until Levy, her blue haired friend, whispered to her.

"Lu-chan do you think he's gonna be cute?" Levy asked daydreaming. Lucy felt like inturrupting her, but she didn't out of kindness.

"I don't care." Lucy replied. Lucy listened to the other whispers which were a little too loud.

"Natsu Dragneel... he sounds like he's gonna be a cool guy already!" A guy exclaimed.

"Do you think he's gonna be cute?" a girl whispered too loud.

"Well I hope I am," a voice said. The whole class froze, including Lucy. A pinked haired boy came out of the door, winking at the girls.

"KYAAAHHHH~" The girls exclaimed, except a few like Lucy.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Where do I sit?" Natsu said. "Oh, , you sit by Lucy Heartfilia," Mr. Macao said, pointing to the empty seat next to Lucy. Natsu then nodded and sat on Lucy's left, while Lucy's right side was empty, since she sat in the back right corner.

Lucy looked out the window, but she was still listening to 's teaching. At the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu ripping off a big piece of his paper and writing in it.

'Is that for me?' Lucy thought, blushing pink. Natsu folded his paper to a small piece, and just when he was about to hand it to Lucy, he saw her blushing. Lucy then noticed Natsu see her blush. That made her feel embarressed, so she blushed a light red, but it was visible on her face.

Natsu smirked and handed the piece of paper to Lucy. Lucy's blush faded a bit, and she put her forehead on her desk to see what Natsu wrote to her - **Hi, your name is Lucy right?**

Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled, waving hi. She then wrote something on the piece of paper. She handed it to Natsu, looking out the window, but smiling. 'I think I made a new friend.' Lucy thought.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'Wow, my first friend here!' I thought. I looked at Lucy's reply happily. **Natsu wanna be my partner? I don't have one since... I'm the school geek...**

I blinked at the words she wrote. She was the school geek? How could someone like her be the school geek? I like her cute glasses, they really fit her cuteness. I wrote back to her, saying **You're the school nerd? You don't look like a geek to me, with your pretty blonde hair and stuff.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**When the school bell rang for lunch...**

Lucy went to her locker to get her lunch. She was surprised not to see Natsu not with her, but she was _pretty_ sure that she made a new friend. She heard a whole bunch of girls making a little crowd. Lucy looked at her lunch before thinking of going in the crowd. She put her lunch back in her locker and went into the crowd, but it was tough to do that.

Once Lucy went in the middle, the girls pushed her out of the crowd, not caring that she broke her glasses as her glasses landed on the ground. "I bet you're happy we pushed that LAME geek girl away from you!" a girl said confidently.

Natsu was the boy being crowded, and once she heard the girls' sentence, he remembered Lucy was the school geek. He tried to see if Lucy was okay, and he saw a blonde girl walking to her locker and grab her lunch. Natsu frowned, trying to get of the annoying girl crowd.

Once Natsu got out of the crowd, he ran after Lucy, abandoning the girl crowd. "Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled, running closer and closer to Lucy, even though Lucy was walking. Lucy turned, wiping a tear off of her face. Natsu stared at Lucy. 'Where was her glasses?' He thought to himself.

"Where's your glasses?" Natsu asked frowning. "That freaking girl crowd pushed me out of the way from seeing you, and my glasses broke." Lucy said turning away. "Natsu frowned deepened. "Common, I'll get you some new glasses." Natsu offered. Lucy shook her head, "It's okay, after all it _is_ my glasses."

Natsu blinked twice. "No, I wanna see you in your new glasses first. You look cute in glasses, at least the one you were wearing this morning." Natsu said grinning. Lucy blushed at Natsu's cute comment. "T-Thanks," Lucy stammered.

Natsu decided to make this like a normal conversation. "Soo~ Can I have lunch with you?" he asked. Lucy nodded, waiting for Natsu to coe back in a bit.

* * *

"So, what are you doing with Natsu-Kun?" A voice said, echoing the hall. "W-Where are you and who are you?" Lucy said looking around. "The one and only - Kitara." Kitara said, apprearing from an empty classroom. Kitara had black hair, green eyes, and a rude attitude, very different from classes. "Back away from Natsu-Kun, or death will be prepared for you," Kitara said holding a knife up to Lucy's neck. Lucy already felt like fear was going all over her body. She nodded, feeling down.

"Good girl. But if you **DO** end up with Natsu-Kun, I will kill you." Kitara said, going back to the empty classroom she was in. Lucy decided to go to the rooftop, trying to hide from Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I walked over to where Lucy was waiting for me earlier, but she wasn't there. Instead, a girl from history, my least favorite class. "Hi Natsu-Kun~! Wanna have lunch with me?" Kitara asked. "Uh, no thanks, I'm looking for someone." Kitara ignored my sentence and tried to make me in love with her, but I know Lucy is my favorite girl.

* * *

**Normal POV **

**Once Natsu finally lost Kitara...**

"Lucy! Where were you?" Natsu asked, running up to Lucy. "Oh! Sorry Natsu! I forgot about it! I was daydreaming!" Lucy stank at lying, and Natsu could see right through it. "Luce, you're bad a lt lying." Lucy blushed and had a tingly feeling in her body.

"Ne, Natsu, wanna um... Go to my house tonight?" She asked rather shyly. Natsu grinned, "Okay! For like studying?" Natsu asked, leaning his face closer to Lucy.'this tingly feeling... I like it...' Natsu thought seeing the cuteness of Lucy blushing. "Okay, oh yeah, by the way here's my number," Lucy said leaning on Natsu's left arm, showing him her number.

"Okay~ By the way, I have a question for you," Natsu said.

"Mmm... Which is~?"

" I know I'm just zero days old at this school, but will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy blushed, very very red. "S-Sure, but I need to know things about you."

Natsu's grin brightened. "OKAY! First, I was NATURALLY born with salmon hair. Not pink hair, but people call me pinky, and if they're gonna call me pinky, they've got some nerve." "Pinky~" Lucy said smirking. Natsu blinked. He hated when people said that, boy or girl. "Usually, I would say I won't ever be your boyfriend if girls call me Pinky, but I can't say that to you~"

Lucy stuck her tounge out, and then she pecked Natsu on the cheek. "Go to my house after school 'kay? I'll be at-"

Lucy was inturrupted by Natsu smashing his lips on Lucy's face. Natsu pulled away for some air, enjoying the kiss. "-...The...Class..." Lucy finished.

* * *

**Chapter one DONE :D**

**GIMMIE A REVIEW, BTW I'M EDITING A STORY, RATED M IS NOT MY THING. e - e**


	2. No idea for this chappy

**Hai guys owo Just a quick note, there was a old story that was rated M, but I'm editing it to this story, I don't think rated M is my thing, I'm younggg. VERY YOUNG. But I'll be updating on a lot of days until like dec. 22. NOW TO DA STORYYYY -flies in minicar to computer-**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu held out a hand for Lucy. "To class my princess?" he asked giving his toothy grin. Lucy put her hand on top of Natsu's hand. "Why of course, my knight in shining armor~" Lucy was about to take a step, but then Natsu lifted her up bridal style. "N-Natsu let me down!" Lucy said struggling to get out of his grip. "But I'm your knight, right?" Natsu asked, leaning his face closer to Lucy's.

Lucy sighed, looking at Natsu most of the time. "Luce, why are you looking at me?" Natsu asked, going down the last stair to the class they were supposed to go to. "N-No reason," Lucy said, blushing rose. "Tell me~" Natsu whined. 'D-Dang he's cute when he pouts,' Lucy thought. 'Well he is my boyfriend...' "O-Okay fine! I was looking at you because I tho-" The girls ran up to Natsu, pushing Lucy from the crowd.

"Natsu give me your number!" a girl yelled. "Actually I'm ki-" Natsu was inturrupted by the bell ringing. He used the chance to run to class with Lucy, holding hands. "Natsu! Lucy!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy looked away from Levy and felt down, so she went to her seat and put her forehead on her desk. Levy and Natsu blinked. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Levy asked. "I don't think so..." Natsu replied heading to Lucy.

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu tried to ask in a comforting way. "Levy... She never liked me..." Lucy said quiet enough for only Natsu to hear. Natsu's eyes widened.

"She was always trying to be like me, but not like a geek."

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

"Lu-Chan! What did you put for the test questions?" Levy asked, running to her. "Oh, I put 10 centimeters for question one, and 500 meters on question two..." Lucy thought Levy was there on the day of the test they took, and Levy knew Lucy was a 100% person.

_LATER AFTER LUNCH..._

"...Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden!" said, with the class slightly clapping. As the bell rang, Levy walked over to Lucy with a devilish smirk opon her face. "Lucy, you know how I got 100%?" Levy asked, shoving Lucy off her chair and sitting on it. Levy leaned to Lucy. "...It's because you told me the answers."

* * *

**Flashback end**

Natsu blinked. "Levy's inner self... it's like another person," Lucy said, glaring at Levy. entered the classroom, and made an announcement. "Class, today we will have gym for one hour and thirty minutes today, as soon as we go to gym, which is now." The class went to the gym, and it had an expansion, but it was still the same size. "OI! STUDENTS WILL BE PAIRED UP IN GROUPS, AND ACCORDING TO 'S CALCULATIONS, THERE ARE AN EVEN NUMBER OF BOYS AND GIRLS!" The gym teacher, Elfman said. "BOYS, SAVE YOUR GIRLS LIKE MEN! IT IS AN EXERSISE ON RUNNING, STRENGTH, AND ESPECIALLY SKILL!" The girls wouldn't have to do anything, and they were happy about it. "NOW, GIRLS, GO ACROSS THE GYM, AND I WILL TIE A VERY COMPLICATED KNOT AROUND YOUR HANDS, WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF OTHER TEACHERS LIKE A MAN!" The girls ran to the other side of the gym, and went on a pole.

The teachers tied complicated knots on their hands and went to Elfman once they were done. "NOW MEN, YOU CAN PICK YOUR GIRL PARTNER BY UNTIEING THEM! GET READY IN..."

The boys went in their ready postition, and most of the guys were aiming for Lucy except for a few, because now they thought Lucy looked very cute without her glasses.'I'm getting Lucy, no one else, because she's mine!' Natsu thought.

"3..." Elfman started.

"2..." Evergreen said.

"One..." The guys said.

"GOOO!" The girls yelled.

The boys sprinted towards the girl they wanted, and most of the girls were yelling, "NATSU-KUN COME GET ME!~" Lucy gulped, it was going to be her first time cheering for a guy, but she could rarely see Natsu with the crowd of boys heading to girls, especially because she didn't have her glasses on. Lucy took a deep breath, and yelled out, "NATSUUUUUUUUUU!"

Natsu felt his heart beating faster and faster, but not because of running, it was going _very_ fast now, after Lucy yelled out his name. Natsu felt his stanima was now filling up, and he was gonna use all of it again.

Natsu ran past the guys, and he was now in the front. Lucy's eyes widened and her smile was brighter than anything in her life. Natsu ran behind Lucy and tried to untie the knot. All of the boys were a little dissappointed they didn't get Lucy, but they had cuter girls than her... Well, not really.

Natsu finally untied the knot, and he was first place in that compitition. "OKAY, NATSU DRAGNEEL IS IN FIRST PLACE, HE'S THE BIGGEST MAN HERE!" Elfman shouted.

"NOW, SECOND CHALLENGE IS..."

* * *

HERP DERP SECON CHAPTER DONE. I have school, but I have so many damn ideas in my head, Im typing on the iPad now xD

Review so I update my ass off!


End file.
